A Hidden Kindness
by Rue Dawn
Summary: He was psychotic, crazy, unhinged. At least that's what everyone said. So why was it she found herself gravitating towards him? The answer to Emily Bennett at least was simple. She'd experienced that kind of person before and Dean Ambrose was different. He made her feel safe. Now if only she could convince her brother, Stu, Dean was good for her. Dean Ambrose/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

**I know, I know, I shouldn't be posting a new story really. Especially with all my unfinished ones. But it's been a while, my writing has changed and evolved and I can't help but wonder how this will turn out. For the first time I need to write something to know how it will all happen, so hopefully more regular updating will happen. Although I am starting Uni on the 16th of September so no promises. **

**Now in this story it will be a Dean Ambrose/OC. Which originally was not planned that way at all but has evolved into that because tbh as I got to know the ins and outs of my character he made the most logical sense for her to end up with out of the two I had in mind. However she'll have her moments of working out why the same as I did planning this.**

**This is rated T but I will put a warning at the beginning of the chapter if there will be any M scenes in it! **

**This is just the prologue it should give you an idea of the OC Emily Bennett. **

**SO without further ado please read on and do let me know how i've done! **

**Will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. **

**Rue.**

* * *

A Hidden Kindness

Chapter 1

It wasn't as if anyone got hurt. In the end it didn't matter. I suppose some things happen no matter what decisions we make and I like to think there's a reason behind that, fate, destiny, call it what you will. I just hate to think that I could possibly fuck up so much that no matter the choice I made the end result would be the same. There's nothing more frustrating than feeling as if you have no one to blame but yourself when your world is crashing down around you. Then again perhaps I don't have anyone to blame but myself; perhaps I shouldn't have been so willing to hand out second chances like free ice cream. Still, I like to think it wasn't my entire fault. Because if it was the cold harsh reality is I fucked up once again, by not having the balls to simply stand up and say no, I ensured that imperceptible change took place leading to my life changing in a drastic and formidable way. A way, which in my humble opinion, totally sucks.

* * *

"Dad for the _last_ time I am fine!" Curly blond hair whipped my back as I span to face my father. My blue eyes sending him an ice cold glare.

I wasn't usually so frustrated but this was really getting on my last nerves, I said I'm ok a thousand times now. I just wish my father would realise that means I'm ok.

"I know, I know Emily I really do but I…" My dad's face looked pale and drawn. For the first time I noticed just how much his skin seemed to have wrinkled over the years.

My dad wasn't getting any younger, and soon… I didn't want to think about that. Dad had done everything for me, he'd lost his wife when I was born and still he soldiered on. Nothing scared my dad, nothing. Well… apparently something did now.

I sighed frustrated as I looked up at my old man. I really hadn't spent three years at university training to become a teacher to just up and leave the country. I'd filled in the paperwork, I'd applied for the necessary visas and what not but I suppose a small part of me thought my father would have gotten over his irrational fear by now. Apparently not.

"I know dad." My tone was as soft as I could possibly make it. "I know, but what exactly do you think is going to attack me in the garden? A tree?" I giggled but my father didn't seem as amused.

"That's not funny!" He snapped. "Look Emily I just think it will be for the best…I'm not getting any younger and…"

"And America is so much safer for young women?! You do realise they carry guns there right?"

This was the same argument we'd been having for weeks. Dad thought I should move to America. I thought a couple of threats from a slightly unhinged ex was no reason for making me go.

"Seriously Dad. You're worried! I get it! But I don't think there's any less chance of me being threatened in America! In fact I'm pretty sure the higher population rate suggests that it is in fact, all the more likely for me to be threatened in America. What exactly is the difference between there and here?!"

"YOU'LL HAVE YOUR BROTHER!" Dad's harsh voice sliced through me like a knife, he hadn't shouted at me since I was about ten, so roughly fourteen years ago.

I felt my eyes misting up. I didn't like upsetting my father, it sucked but…

The worry etched into his features seemed all the more obvious through my blurred perspective. Perhaps he was right. It made sense I suppose. It just sucked slightly that going to that club had brought all this around. Ironic in a way. I went out to celebrate, qualified teacher status. It's what I'd been working towards as long as I could remember. I'd just got it, and in the same night I may as well have lost it, because now my dad thought the UK was much too dangerous without my big brother around to watch out for me. And perhaps he had a point. If my brother had been home I wouldn't have been walking home alone, ergo it wouldn't have happened. But there's really not much I can do about that now.

"Emily, I'm sorry I didn't mean…" Dad looked as if he might cry too now.

"No, it's fine." My voice was oddly flat as I forced back tears. "You're right. It wouldn't have happened if Stu was around and I… It'll be nice to see him again." I muttered pushing past my father and back into the house.

My hands shook as I frantically searched my bag for my lighter. Eventually, when I thought I was on the verge of a mental breakdown, my hands brushed the cool plastic. I latched onto it like it was a lifeline. It clicked releasing the flame I'd been waiting for so desperately. Taking a long harsh drag on my cigarette, I felt some of the tremors begin to subside. It had taken me a long time to dissect the odd look in his eye when he shouted at me, but I'd eventually pieced it together.

It wasn't worry about the threats I was receiving from Dan worrying him; it wasn't worry for me either. It was worry about me. Dad didn't want me to leave because he was afraid of what Dan would do to me. He wanted me to leave because he was afraid of what I would do to me. What I am doing to me.

I looked at myself in the mirror, _really_ looked at myself, for the first time in the weeks since the incident. My pale skin had become a pastier looking pale, as opposed to its normal healthy glow. My long, curly, white blond hair hung limply down my back. The soft natural ringlets which usually reached my hips didn't look like ringlets so much as frizz. My normally sparkling crystal blue eyes looked dull and above all I looked tired and drawn. I had lost weight as well, that, unfortunately was glaringly obvious. I'd always had a big chest, just like my mother. I was skinny and petite but rather top heavy, 32 FF. It was a ridiculous size to be, extremely hard to find bras. However, although being 5'4 I wasn't the tallest of girls, I usually weighed about eight and a half stone. This meant I had a nice amount of meat on my bones. Nowhere near enough that I could even be classified as tubby, no I was certainly skinny. But I wasn't ever some sort of stick figure and I liked it that way. My thin, shapely legs were perfectly in proportion even if I had no bum to speak of, which made for an overall nice look I thought. However, I wasn't so sure now.

The skin pulled at my heart shape face a bit more than I usually would have liked and although not much had changed in my chest area. My mid-section was a completely different matter. Everything about me could most likely be passed off as normal if I put on a smile, gave my hair a thorough wash and condition, put some effort into my appearance again. But not that. You could nearly see my ribs under my skin and that really worried me. There was nothing attractive about a stick.

Plus I've been playing this off to Stu as nothing, Dad being paranoid. I've been telling him I feel fine and everything's ok. Which now, I can see I've actually just been in denial. Everything is not ok.

Finishing the cigarette I stabbed it out in the ashtray with a huff. Stu was due in London tomorrow and I was meant to be going down to meet him. I was meant to take a couple of suitcases and then after the shows in the UK were over, we'd be flying back to his house in Tampa, Florida. Getting settled, he'd have a few shows, and then we'd leave again for more shows.

Stu Bennett my older brother was better known to the world as Wade Barrett, a wrestler for the WWE. He was excellent at acting as evil as possible most of the time on T.V. which was wonderful for me. Because that was a talent I'd picked up.

Looking over myself in the mirror again I grimaced. If Stu saw me like this he might just explode, or have a melt-down. Either one wasn't good for me. Running my hands through my hair I decided under no circumstances could Stu realise how much Dan had gotten to me. Not yet anyway. On that thought I turned on the shower and decided that I needed to try and get better. Or at least make more of an effort to look as if I was trying anyways, because there was no hiding this weight loss.

That was another sticking point for Dad. He didn't want me in the same country as any person who could make me think I was fat enough that I needed to stop eating. I tried however, over and over again to explain to Dad, I didn't think I was fat exactly. I thought that I could use work. I was a little pudgy around the middle a fact that became more obvious if I sat down although it was perfectly fine while I remained standing. Also I didn't stop eating because of what Dan said; I just ate when I was hungry until I was full. It isn't my fault I have a small appetite, I always have. Dad disagrees; he swears it's got smaller.

I honestly couldn't say if he was right or not, but I didn't feel like I was eating any less. However, I also didn't realise until today exactly how bad things had gotten. It was with that thought in my mind that I drifted into an uncomfortable sleep. Half exited, half nervous to see my brother tomorrow.

* * *

**So how did I do? Please review. Will try to update soon :)**

**Rue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, **

**Sorry this update took so long, you should get another tomorrow though which is actually today now :P, it's 3.39 am in England you see :P. **

**I've just been trying to work out how to structure each chapter what to put it and stuff. More was meant to be in this but I thought it ended nicely here. Will have some Dean Ambrose (Jon Good) point of view in the next one! **

**Hope you like it! **

**And thank you to my reviewers!**

* * *

A Hidden Kindness

Chapter 2

By a lucky twist of fate I arrived in London the next morning before my brother's plane landed. This meant being the excellent sister I am I decided I should meet him at the airport. According to Stu's itinerary he sent through, he wouldn't arrive for another hour. I went to the nearest shopping centre and brought a large board and a black sharpie before heading back to the airport. When I arrived I took up residence in a café, sitting on a large table with a hot cup of tea I set to work.

Everyone with siblings knows it is your job to torment each other so this opportunity afforded to me was most certainly not going to go to waste. Uncapping the pen and gagging slightly at the smell that assaulted my senses I began to write. Forty five minutes and three cokes later I had finished. I now had a giant white sign with 'BENDER' written on it in huge black lettering. It may never make the wall of a museum, but it would do.

Lugging the sign and my bags through the airport was harder than I anticipated, especially when I realised I hadn't eaten in the last day and a half. Frowning slightly I spotted a little shop selling fruit as I made my way to the terminal. It was a bit of a struggle to carry everything and eat an apple at the same time and my blond hair was covering my eyes making it even harder to navigate the airport.

Ten minutes later I found the arrivals area in the correct terminal and plopped on to a bench, happy to let my belongings drop out of my now aching arms. I finished the apple and tossed the core in a nearby bin which finally allowed me to sort out my appearance.

I certainly looked better than yesterday at least. My hair was a lot more shiny and life-filled, although I did have to use my fingers to comb it back in to place. Not surprising considering all the travelling I'd done today, I looked healthier, although that was more due to the use of make-up than actually being any healthier.

I was wearing an old pair of white trainers, (well they used to be white anyway). I had a pair of dark blue jeans on which got skinnier the further down my legs they got, and a tight black top with three quarter length sleeves. The neckline was quite high and although that meant it emphasised the shape of my breasts it did show how skinny I'd gotten too. There was no way Stu wasn't going to notice so, those hopes were well and truly dashed.

I sighed. Waiting at airports was boring! Just as I thought this I heard some screaming closer to the top of the room. This must mean Stu was coming with his colleagues. Grinning wickedly to myself I lugged my bags towards the end of the walkway, after all the reminders of not leaving baggage unattended I did not want the have my stuff called in as suspicious and ending up destroyed. It took me all of two seconds to drop my stuff next to me and pick up the 'BENDER' sign, hanging it over the rail.

I saw Stu before he saw me; he was walking with Stephen Farrelly, who wrestled under the name Sheamus, and Drew Galloway, who wrestled under the name, Drew McIntyre. That didn't surprise me at all. My brother had formed a close bond with these men over the years, what with them being from Britain, well Stephen Ireland but still.

I smirked to myself as I saw Drew notice the sign. He nudged Stephen who grinned very largely and waved at me. I smiled back. It took Stu a second to work out his friends had slowed down slightly, he looked confused for a second before he turned and looked in my direction.

The smile that made its way onto his face instantly disappeared when he saw the sign and he shook his head glaring at me. It was in good humour. Or so I thought, but perhaps not. I suppose this could be seen as showing him up in front of his co-workers….oops.

"Emily…" My brother growled dangerously.

Ah, well shit.

"Hi Stu!" I greeted with a bright grin, trying to ignore the sign hanging from my hands.

"What. Is. That?" He questioned dangerously slowly.

"What?" I asked a feigned look of confusion making its way onto my face.

"The sign." He said his growling more pronounced any second.

I noticed all his co-workers, seemed to be by us now, we were right at the end of the isle after-all, looking on with interest.

"What sign?"

Let's just say Stu wasn't buying it. He raised his eyebrows at me and flicked his eyes down to the sign.

"Ah," I looked down at the sign and back up at my brother, sighing deeply. "That sign."

A low chuckle reached my ears from one of Stu's fellow superstars. My eyes followed the sound of the noise which had stood out from all the others and I was relatively shocked.

All the way at the back were three men stood with their arms crossed watching us. The one on the right was extremely tall; he was very broad with huge arms and tattoos all the way down one. He had a nice looking face, quite handsome actually, lovely dark eyes but a rather stern look. In contrast the one on the left was shorter and thinner with long hair, black with some dyed blond and a beard which was just more than stubble, and I couldn't tell exactly but I thought his eyes were lighter.

I narrowed my eyes on the third one. He was stood with his arms crossed chewing a piece of gum and looking directly at me. I shivered. There was something intense about that gaze, he had beautiful light eyes, although whether they were green or blue I couldn't tell, his hair was lighter than that of the other two and hung down slightly although it was nowhere near as long as the others. It was a lovely sandy colour. He was broader than the second guy but not the first and he was in the middle in height too. Something caught my attention about this man, he seemed, different. As I bit my lip in contemplation the man smirked.

"EMILY!"

Oooh. Stu was shouting now, oops.

"Yes?" I replied turning my attention back to my brother nonchalantly.

"I said get rid of the sign." The grinding of his teeth wasn't lost on me.

"But I LIKE the sign Stu." I whined pouting. "Plus, where am I gonna put it? You see a bin big enough to fit this."

Stu huffed very loudly and shook his head. Before grinning ruefully at me and messing my hair up.

"I missed you kiddo." He said, taking me completely by surprise and lifting me over the barrier, squeezing the life out of me.

"Yea, you too ya big lump!" I coughed out patting my brother on the back.

He laughed as he put me down the other side of the barrier, before the look on his face turned sour and he lowered his voice.

I realised instantly he had now been able to see and feel how much weight I'd lost.

"Jesus, Em. Have you even been eating?!" Stu whispered frantically.

"Yes." I snapped at the same volume. "I'd be dead otherwise. I eat when I'm hungry. Can we do this later?" I sounded slightly desperate now, but this wasn't ideal.

Stu frowned but nodded and busied himself with retrieving my bags from over the barrier.

Drew smiled at me and gave me a quick, rather awkward one armed hug.

"Been alright lass?"

I nodded. Unsure exactly of what to say, Drew and I had never been close. Stephen however, was another matter.

As soon as it was obvious it was his turn he swept me up into the largest hug he possibly could and span me around.

"I've missed you girly." He practically shouted. But then the man practically shouts everything.

"I've missed you too Steph, but inside voice yeah?" I said patting his crop of ginger hair on his head.

He laughed as loudly as possible starring at my brother. Which is when I knew, something was wrong.

"You know… I can handle these bags with mine, and I'm sure Drew can take you larger suitcase Steph."

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" I screamed shaking my head and trying to wiggle out of his grip.

Drew nodded.

"Traitor." I accused.

He laughed.

With that sorted Steph swung me under one arm so I was like a toddler pretending to be an aeroplane and picked up his duffle bag in the other before walking off down the corridor.

I gave up struggling after about ten minutes, what can I say, I'm a big kid really.

"I can flllllyyyyyyy!"

* * *

**So What did you think? Promise something longer next time!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, **

**I'm sorry this update took so long but I wanted to get it perfect. And I'd like to thank my reviewers for keeping me going. **

**Well without making you wait any longer I hope you enjoy it.**

**Read and review.**

* * *

A Hidden Kindness 

Chapter 3

I took one long last drag on my cigarette, savouring the flow of smoke and nicotine as it entered my body. The hotel we were staying in didn't have balconies so I was out by the pool area at 4 am having a morning smoke. The wicker chairs weren't exactly the most comfortable things to sit on and it didn't help that it was bloody cold either. As I stubbed out my cigarette I thought about my conversation with Stu the night before. That hadn't gone to plan… not to plan at all.

_"Emily Alyssa Bennett you've been lying to me." _

_I huffed as I considered the stern look on my elder brother's face. How did I know those would be the first words out of his mouth when we entered the hotel room? _

_"No Stu I haven't." _

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1…._

_"YES EMILY! YOU BLOODY WELL HAVE!" I knew he'd blow this whole thing out of proportion. It's a very Stu thing to do. I love my brother but sometimes I can't help but be jealous of people who don't have to worry about overprotective siblings. Don't get me wrong I know that Stu is only reacting so badly because he cares about me, and he's worried but still… _

_"I didn't lie." Keeping my tone firm I looked my brother straight in the eye as I pushed some of my blond hair out of my face. "I bent the truth a bit." _

_"A BIT?" _

_"Yes, Stu a bit. As in I told you what was happening, although perhaps not to the complete extent it was, hence I bent the truth a bit! I don't see why you're so bothered anyway! I'm getting there!" _

_I know it's wrong of me to shout at him but he's so frustrating sometimes. Seriously, the last thing I need is him getting on my case about this weight loss thing. I've had plenty of that from dad! _

_"Oh yeah?" Stu gave me a look of pure disbelief and determination. "What have you had to eat today?" _

_I narrowed my eyes at him and I knew they'd be glinting dangerously. "That, is beside the point!" _

_"No Emily. That is exactly the point. I bet you haven't even had anything you're just like a child."_

_The force of the glare on my face must have taken Stu by surprise because damn, he looked shocked. _

_"I've had an apple." _

_"AN APPLE?" The tension in the room rose ridiculously. _

_"Yes Stu. An apple, a green, sometimes red, although mine was green, little round piece of fruit."_

_"DON'T TREAT ME LIKE AN IDIOT!" _

_"THEN DON'T TREAT ME LIKE ONE!" Despite trying as hard as I could to blink them back I felt cool tears flowing down my face. "I KNOW I'M ILL! I KNOW THIS ISN'T GOOD FOR ME OKAY? BUT I'M TRYING STU! I'M BLOODY WELL TRYING AS HARD AS I FUCKING CAN! I EAT WHEN I'M HUNGRY AND THE LAST THING I NEED IS YOU TRYING TO FORCE FOOD DOWN MY THROAT LIKE DAD SO JUST FUCKING STOP!" _

_I was breathing heavily after my little outburst and Stu looked absolutely fuming and yet rather lost for words too. _

_"I'm going for a smoke." _

Needless to say Stu and I hadn't spoken for the rest of the day or night. We'd kinda grunted at each other about 10 pm to say we were going to bed and that was it. I knew he'd been off bitching and whining to Stephen and Drew about me and that was fine. Except it wasn't, because I had no one to complain to, I'd only ever met two females in this company. Victoria who wrestles as Alicia Fox and Stephanie McMahon. As the former was sleeping with my brother, being his girlfriend and all, and the latter was his boss, I didn't feel it was appropriate or fair to go bitching to either one. Especially not in the mood I was in with Stu, damn, I'd probably end up getting him dumped or fired. And I couldn't exactly go bitching to Stu's friends like Stephen even if he was my friend too, because Stu would have already done so. Saying that I also didn't exactly feel like letting everyone into my business. I like privacy.

Social media is totally not my thing, being a student teacher I had to be careful about what I posted on things like that but also with the amount of shit I get online and people being completely obsessive over my brother. Well, let's just say all the nice fans don't always make up for the crazies.

Standing up out of the most uncomfortable chair that I've ever sat in I stretched. Letting out a satisfied sigh when I felt my back pop, time to hit the gym.

Working out has always been therapeutic for me. However, I suppose I've taken it more seriously since I've been … ill. Four am may not be the best time to hit the gym but I also don't want Stu on my case about burning off an apple or some shit.

"Oww fuck." I'd unintentionally begun to close my hand and realised the cigarette was still there. "Bollocks." I muttered stubbing the cigarette out in the astray.

The hotel gym was totally decked out and to be perfectly frank, the amount things cost in this place it bloody well should be. It's most certainly a case of you get what you pay for. I did some stretches and then went to a treadmill. I think a run to start off with will be fab.

* * *

DEAN POV

Six am is way too fuckin' early. Colby has serious fuckin' problems.

"Jon man, hurry up!"

"I'm comin', I'm comin' you little shit."

Bleary eyed I made my way to the gym mostly following behind Colby and Joe, I ain't got a clue this early in the morning but at least the gym will be a good wake up.

"Imma start with some weights. Spot me Jon?" Well fuck. We're here already.

"Sure."

Joe always starts with weights, I'm more partial to a bit of a run first, but hey I'm need to wake up before doing anything myself I think. I was up all night thinkin' bout that chick. What was her first name again? Ahh fuck I don't know. There was something off with her. Stu Bennett's sister, or so I hear. She was really fucking skinny, unhealthily so, which is a damn shame because I don't do stick figures but man she was good looking. The attitude she had was right up my alley too, fuckin hell she was brilliant with the way she pissed off her brother and from what happened with Sheamus afterwards it seemed like she knows how to have a laugh too.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught a flash of blond. "What the fuck?"

"What man?" Joe put the weights down and sat up.

"Isn't that Bennett's little sister?" She was intriguing if nothing else.

"That's what's been on your mind all night?"

"Fuck off."

Who comes to the gym before six in the morning? I frowned as I saw her pick up her phone. Sneaking towards the nearest treadmill I started pretending to fiddle with the settings while I watched her.

"What do you want Dan?" The girl had the sweetest voice. She sounded absolutely exhausted though.

"No. Stop. Dan." My eyes widened. Who the fuck is she talking to? This Dan guy must be a real prick.

Tears were now seeping out of the girls' eyes.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

What is this guy some stalker?

"I know. Dan." Her voice dropped to a whisper as Colby made a sound with the weights and she realised there were other people in the gym. "I know I'm fat and ugly okay, I remember that's why you broke up with me. I'm working on it, I've been in the gym since four."

THE FUCK? This guy is a right wanker. I thought I was bad, what a bastard.

My eyes travelled up and down the girls' body. She is not ugly, and she is certainly not fat.

"That too I know. Not enough time…but I…"

The girl broke into sobs as she put down the phone and sat on the bench. I saw her defiantly wiping her eyes off before she got back up muttering to herself.

"Fine another two hours should do it…"

This chick is fucked up. That's just not right.

* * *

EMILY POV

I'd been in the gym about two and a half hours when my phone rang. The caller ID did nothing to brighten my mood and despite myself I picked up.

"What do you want Dan?"

"Just thought I'd see how you're doing fatty." Came the harsh reply.

I sucked in a breath.

"What don't like to hear the truth? Emily you're fat and ugly and disgusting and…"

"No. Stop. Dan." I could feel myself welling up as I dipped my head down to hide behind my hair.

"Why should I? Let's be honest here you just don't wanna hear it cause you know it's true. You're fat. You're ugly. You're disgusting and no one is ever going to want you."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I could feel tears pouring from my eyes now. He's right I'm so disgusting and weak.

"Because I care about you Emily and I hate to see you letting yourself go like this. Honestly you've never been pretty and you probably never will be but you could at least have the decency to try and not be such a fat, ugly, disgusting creature. That's why I broke up with you, you know? Because I deserve better. And you deserve to be alone."

"I know Dan." The sound of weights clanking together made me realise there were people in the gym and I dropped my voice to a whisper. "I know I'm fat and ugly okay, I remember that's why you broke up with me. I'm working on it I've been in the gym since four."

"And you're a boring, clingy, weak little bitch. No one in their right mind would want to be around you."

"That too I know-"

"You're not spending enough time in the gym anyway. You're fucking lazy too. You just get worse don't you?"

"Not enough time… but I…"

"Only two and a half hours? Please you disgust me."

Dan hung up. I put my phone down and sat on the bench wiping the tears from my eyes. _Not enough time. Lazy. Fat. Disgusting. Ugly. Weak._ The words kept running round my head and I couldn't push them out.

"Fine. Another two hours should do it." I muttered getting up and heading over to the rowing machine, I can do this.

At eight thirty I finally left the gym. Taking the elevator back upstairs and going quietly into the room I realised Stu was still asleep. Phew. Bullet dodged there.

I grabbed a red and white low cut striped top and a pair of skinny jeans along with clean underwear as I headed into the shower.

I felt a lot fresher after my shower, my hair was clean I was in lovely clean clothes and I was all clean shaven, soft legs and armpits are the absolute best. I put my work out clothes back in my suitcase and put my pink converse on before grabbing my hair-dryer and make-up and heading back into the bathroom.

It took me about another hour to get my hair dry and my make-up done to a point until I was happy that I looked as good as I could make myself look this morning and then I left the bathroom. Packing my stuff away took another ten minutes and Stu still wasn't up.

Perfect. After my phone call this morning I'd been thinking a lot. Dan was right. I didn't put enough effort in and I'm not skinny enough yet. There's no way I can do what I've been planning and contemplate the eating a bit more. But now I have to keep Stu happy.

I frowned as I sat on the edge of the bed and dropped my head into my hands, wincing as I realised I was sat on a bit of my hair. I suppose I could get away with eating one small meal a day and tricking Stu for the other two, surely. I hope so anyway because I don't need his shit.

Nodding to myself, realising this was the way and that Stu would be up soon I wrote him a short note.

_Stu, _

_Getting breakfast. Meet me there. _

_Emily. _

With that in mind I wandered down to the breakfast buffet the hotel put on. Now just to figure out how to trick Stu.

* * *

DEANS POV

I had just finished telling Joe and Colby about Bennett's sister's phone call in the gym this morning over breakfast and their reactions were just the same as mine.

"That's disgusting!" Colby fumed.

"Fucking sick man." Joe agreed nodding.

I put a hand on my head. "I dunno why guys but this chicks really getting under my skin."

"Joe, I think our little psycho might actually have a heart." Colby laughed.

I swiped at him across the table.

"Shut the fuck up Lopez."

"Yo Jon. There's your girl man."

My eyes snapped up at Joe's words and I followed his line of sight.

There she was, standing looking at the breakfast table more critically than I have ever seen anyone look at a breakfast before.

"What's she doing man?" Colby is such a fuckin' idiot sometimes.

"How should I know?"

Just as I answered the girl picked up a cereal bowl and a box of Shreddies. I watched intently, as did Joe and Colby, while she put four Shreddies into the bowl and a got a spoon and milk. She poured the tiniest amount of milk into the bowl and crushed with the spoon.

"The fuck." I muttered.

When she was obviously satisfied she came and sat at the table next to us. Joe and Colby quickly averted their eyes. I didn't. She stared at me. I stared back.

Alicia Fox suddenly sat down opposite her.

"Hey Emily where's Stu?" So that was her name… Emily… I liked it. It suited her.

"In bed I think… well probably not now. He should be down for breakfast soon." She smiled, it wasn't a real smile. It didn't reach her eyes.

My eyes narrowed.

"Cool thanks, well can you tell him I'll be in the gym if he wants me?" Emily nodded.

"Dude stop acting like a stalker." Joe whispered to me.

"He can't help it." Colby laughed lowly.

"Fuck you."

"Ambrose…"

What they were talking about me? My eyes snapped back to them.

"Shouldn't I have been looking at him then?" Emily asked sweetly.

"Trust me when I say this Emily. He's not a good guy. Stay away from him the guys crazy."

"Oh right… well thanks for the heads up Vic." She muttered trying to muster another smile and surreptitiously looking over at me.

Her eyes widened when she realised I was looking and she shuffled in her seat self-consciously. That made my heckles rise. She had no reason to be self-conscious, now I got a closer look I realised exactly how beautiful she was. She probably didn't need that much shit on her face but hey girls like their make-up and a little bit isn't a problem. Still it was like she was trying to cover herself up completely and she was even skinnier than I'd first thought. This girl needed to put a bit of weight on, and then she'd be one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen, in my opinion at least. And I work with WWE divas. Maybe I have unusual taste... but hey fuck it that doesn't matter to me. She's beautiful.

"No problem." Victoria got up and left.

It took another couple of minutes but finally Emily looked over at me again. I winked at her, she looked away.

Colby sniggered.

"Fuck you."

Her brother walked in and looked around; he spotted her and sat opposite.

"Emily."

"Morning lazy bum." She grinned cheekily.

I noticed Colby and Joe were also watching their interaction and shocking all of us she picked up the spoon and put one full shreddie and a little bit of milk in her mouth.

"Well I'm finished."

"ARE YOU FUCKIN' KIDDIN' ME?" Colby whisper yelled.

"That was so sneaky." Joe laughed quietly.

"Fuckin' smart." I muttered.

Stu looked into the empty bowl and smiled. "Let me take that for you, I'm going to get my own breakfast. You want anything else?"

"Wouldn't say no to a glass of orange juice." She smiled.

Stu got up and left.

Emily let out a huge sigh. I narrowed my eyes.

"Let's get out of here man." Joe said.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered.

For the first time in my life, I think I might be actually interested in getting to know a girl and helping her out. Fuck.

* * *

EMILY POV 

I got through my breakfast and lunch with Stu perfectly. It was brilliant, although he did make me feel a little guilty when he was saying how well I'd done and I'd not actually eaten anything.

I was now outside the back of the RAW arena smoking and thinking about the guy from the airport. I'd seen him again at breakfast, he'd been sat watching me. I haven't decided whether that's worried me or not. I don't know when he started watching me and so I don't know if he saw what I did with Stu at breakfast. I don't know if he saw that I wasn't eating. Well according to Vic he was crazy anyways, and I don't think he's a friend of my brother so hopefully that means that he's not planning on telling Stu anything.

He'd winked at me at breakfast. Does that mean he'd seen? Or does that mean he'd heard what Vic was saying about him? Man I don't know it's so confusing.

I took another toke on my cigarette.

"Ambrose why do you always have to smoke before the show?"

"Yeah he's got a point Jon it's a bit annoying."

I looked up from my leaning against the wall startled. There was that guy and his friends.

Stu hadn't told me to stay away from many people here. Neither had Drew or Stephen. But fuck these guys had been on all three lists. Apparently their dangerous. In some group called The Shield or some shit. Attackin' people left right and centre.

I bit my lip and glanced at the end of my cigarette. I still had half a fuckin' fag. I wasn't goin' in yet.

Running a hand through my hair I took another toke. The guy Ambrose…Jon… I dunno whatever he's called. He was staring at me again.

The other two followed his line of sight as he took a cigarette out of his packet. They grinned and began whispering to each other. He just kept his eyes on me.

I found myself grateful when I took my last toke, dropped the cigarette on the floor and ground my foot on it to put it out. This was getting creepy.

As I began to go in I heard one of the guys moaning.

"Go back in and look for your lighter yourself. How could you forget it anyway?"

I bit my lip and turned back around. Taking a deep breath I marched over to them. I figured I owed them for not saying anything to Stu, anyway I know how annoying it is to be stuck without a lighter.

I reached the group and realised just how much all three of them towered over me. The Ambrose guy raised his eyebrows at me as the other two looked on with mild interest.

I flicked my zippo, the flame sprung into life. He lent forwards and lit his fag. I closed the zippo turned and walked away. Swinging open the back fire door was fucking hard. I just can't pull the fucking thing open for fucks sake.

I huffed and tried again. This time it swung open easily and I was so shocked I squeaked and fell back… into something hard.

Looking up I realised I'd only been caught by hitting the Ambrose guy on the chest! His one arm was wrapped around my waist steadying me as the other was above mine holding open the heavy fire door.

My eyes widened.

"Erm… Thanks.." I muttered moving forwards out of his grasp and inside the building.

He nodded at me. "No problem sweetheart."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? **

**Did I do Dean/Jon's POV justice? **

**Did you like their interaction? **

**Let me get one thing straight Jon/Dean by no means has a crush or anything on Emily, not yet anyways. He just thinks he can see the beauty in her, and Colby and Joe enjoy teasing him. At the moment he wants to help her. She reminds him of himself when he needed help in the past and she intrigues him. **

**Let me know what you think! **

**Rue**


End file.
